Thought Of Kids
by Pikatree
Summary: For years, Ian has thought of having children with Melanie. Ian and Anthony both agree that it'll be too much to handle. Anthony has an unexpected reason for this though. What shall they do? (updating once every one or two weeks)


**Narration:**

Ian, sitting on a bench. He was in a park, a bit far from his home, thinking of some ideas for a new Smosh video. Not alone though, his girlfriend Melanie was nearby. Melanie didn't want to leave Ian alone at home, so he was invited with her as she socialized with her friends near the swings. Now Ian was sitting near a bush, staring at children play on the slides and ladders. It was a very bright day though, hardly any clouds, but many winds that gives your body that soothing touch that avoids extreme heat on your skin. For Ian, it was tough to think of ideas for Smosh in that position, so he paid attention to the children. The children much younger than him though, having the happy faces of 5 to 7 year olds. It depresses Ian to look at the children from such a far distance though, knowing that distance represents how lucky he would be to have one child of his own.

Ian took off his sunglasses after bending his back and placed them over his light blue shirt, and gripped his khaki colored shorts. Ian had an urge, and it's been like this ever since he has been with Melanie for over three years. Now it has been seven. However, he knew the answer he would want would be impossible to handle. Ian was far too busy with Anthony working on Smosh, and wouldn't have time to raise such innocence. He also knew leaving his children with Melanie would be an unfair advantage for her, since she would be busy 24/7 and couldn't raise them alone. Melanie wouldn't hang out with her friends as much either, which Ian cared about, since he didn't want Melanie like himself. Quiet and with a minimal amount of friends, so no children for him.

**Ian Hecox POV:**

I give a heavy sigh, and place my hand under my head. "Why do I have such a busy life?" I mumble to myself, "I'm busy at some points, insulted in others, and hated and unloved by so many." All I wanted was a child. Someone who can relate to me in so much ways, and hopefully in even better ways. I would teach him or her everything necessary, and just love him and her so tightly. He'd remind me of Anthony, but more logic headed and accepting. Not saying that Anthony can't be these things, but sometimes I just feel like he abandons me. I miss him so much. "If I could do anything to that arse Kalel, I would. Causing Anthony to change, and some how driving him away from me, it's so not fair!" I say quietly to myself.

Eventually, I hear a slight recognizable voice. I turn my head right, see no one familiar; I turn my head left, and I see the man I was thinking about. I was startled, "Oh crap, hey Anthony!" I responded to the smiling man. "Hah, I was planning on scaring you when you were dozing off, but you just startled yourself." He said. "Hah, yeah okay." "Anyway, what are you even doing here Ian?" "Oh nothing crazy, Melanie invited me over while she would hang with her friends. But the question is, why are you here?" I wasn't very pleased to see Anthony while I was minding my truth about him. Maybe he can give me some advice about... having children. "Oh, I was just heading back from the supermarket and then decided to stroll into the park. Now I'm here, talking to you, haha." "I guess that explains those bags." "Mhm!" Time to ask him for his opinion...

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

I come to Ian with a question of my own, but I let him go first. I'm looking at Ian, he seems a bit tense though. I'm kind of confused by this, since usually when Ian's tense, he wouldn't look to me as if I commited a crime. He also looks very sad and tired. "Ian, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him. "Well Anthony, I need your opinion on something" Ian gave with a sigh. "Sure Ian, tell me." I rest my right elbow onto the bench wall to easily converse with Ian. "Well... I've been thinking Anthony. I really want to have children.-", and as he is saying this, my eyes widened and I give him a "um, are you sure?" face. "But the problem is, it seems like too much hassle. But the thing is, is that I've had this hormone telling me to go for it, but I know if I do, my life will become twice as busier than it is now and just everything with go berserk."

I sigh, "Well, I'm not sure what you want me to respond with, I-" "The only reason why I want children is because I've been feeling a bit left out, ya know? Well actually, you may not know, since "you're always hanging out with people".", He had told me in a sarcastic tone, "And I just need more comfort...". I look at him. He looks exhausted and relieved, but upset and torn though. "But why children?" I question him, "You already know the stress of it; if I were you, just go out more or something?" I wasn't ready to answer something like this though. I was uncomfortable. He seems much more of an introvert than I, so telling him to go out more, like I do, seems like my only response. But talking about children responsibility... I mean... it wasn't like I was going to talk to him about the same thing too... do with him... anymore?

**Ian Hecox POV:**

I didn't know how to respond to Anthony about why I wanted children. I looked down to the sidewalk, then looked at the obstacle where the youngsters were playing, "I only believe my friends are my fans. And no one really would want me as a friend anymore or at all." I growled silently. "So why children you ask?" I look at Anthony. "Because I'll raise my children the way Melanie and I want to, and they'll be like us, just in a better position I guess?". My head now looks high to the sky as Anthony stands up. "I have to go." Anthony responds. "I'm not sure why, but I do... But before I do, let me tell you, I like you-", And I looked at him confusingly, "okay? Don't think that anyone wouldn't like to be your friend. Honestly, I think you and Melanie should go for it. I'm sure to help."

_Wait... what?_ I am extremely confused. I'm not sure why. He'd help me take care of these children? We don't even live with each other anymore. "Ummm, are you sure?". I feel the need to hold his hand. I look right though, and see Melanie walking from afar towards me. Anthony responds, "Of course". And I still look at him as if he wouldn't. And why would he? Anthony looks to his left, knowing Melanie was coming, and goes off. It looks like he didn't want to be questioned. Was he possibly going to ask me a question? Ah, heck, I'll call him later today.

I notice that Anthony left his groceries, too. I'll just take and check them at home when we get there.

Melanie had come to talk to me. "So do you have any ideas for a Smosh video? My friends are heading home, I'm guessing we should walk around or go to a store or something?" She tells me. I look at her, her petting my head gives me comfort as I lay my head on her belly. "No nothing yet. I actually want to head home Melanie..." "Well okay Ian. I'm pretty tired too." and I stand up, and she takes my arm, and I guide her to the exit of the park. "By the way, what were you and Anthony talking about? I saw you guys chatting it up a bit." "Oh oh, um... something important, but nothing big for anyone but our concerns" "Well okay."

I'm going to need to talk to Anthony on the phone later on tonight. Seriously.

HEY YOU. If you actually read the chapter, gracias! :D It took a while. If you think I should continue or fix some stuff, don't mind telling me.

I know, it was a really slow chapter, but I'll try to speed things up in the next chapter... if I make one? :p


End file.
